Ladies Room
"Ladies Room" is the second episode of Mad Men,'' Season 1'' and the second episode overall. Synopsis Peggy becomes the object of desire for the men at Sterling Cooper, Don goes through obstacles trying to keep his private life concealed. Roger takes a particular interest in getting to know Don, the boys take Peggy and Joan to lunch and Betty's hand-shaking makes her question her mental health. Detail Roger, Don, Betty Draper and Roger's wife Mona all are out at dinner together. Slightly tipsy, yet waiting for more liquor Roger expresses how his childhood was laced with multiple nannies who "raised him" citing that he turned out "just fine", unlike his 16-year-old daughter Margaret who is currently in therapy. Mona cites that there isn't anything wrong with a child in therapy. Betty affirms that her children have a nanny, Carla who also looks after the house. Concerning his own childhood, Don sidesteps the questions about himself jokingly claiming it would "ruin the first half of his novel". Betty and Mona excuse themselves to use the ladies room. Once inside Betty struggles with her hands, shaking and claiming them to be numb. As a favor Mona reapplies her lipstick for her, thinking nothing out of the ordinary. Betty shares with Mona that her mother passed away two months before the present day. When two African-American lavatory attendants ask Betty and Mona to allow two other ladies to use it, they comment that "if their purses get any smaller, we're gonna starve." In the car and with an uneasy stomach, Betty comments on the fact that she was nervous to have dinner with Don's "boss", although she can tell that Roger has taken a shining to him. Don acknowledges the fact that he was purposely avoiding the questions about himself because he was raised to believe it was a "sin of pride, to go on about yourself". Once home, Betty, tipsy from drinking, annoys Don with a barrage of innocent questions. She asks if he ever had a nanny, he tells her no; comparing to his past life to "religion, politics and sex; why talk about it" and they make love. With Don asleep beside her, Betty looks at him still awake and smoking a cigarette. Eventually settling down next to him, she whispers "who's in there?" indicating she doesn't know an awful lot about her husband. The next day at Sterling Cooper, Peggy visibly takes Joan's advice from her first day, She's dressed less frumpy and while Joan takes notices she advises the next step is "accessories". She's excited to get her first paycheck, and while Joan cites its the "rubber fumes from the envelope seal" that's making her giddy, she leads her into the ladies room, where we see Bridget, a secretary crying at the sink. When Peggy stops to see if she OK, Joan completely ignores it calling Peggy "indomitable, you would never know you were at the bottom of the food chain". Joan and Peggy head out for lunch, but Ken, Dale and Harryoffertotakethemout. They decline, but the men wonder if Peggy is sleeping with anyone in the office yet. In Don's office, a group of the junior ad execs clamor around their latest project: canisters of Right Guard, the first aerosol deodorant. Dale and Paul decide to unwittingly test the product on Ken just as Bertram Cooper, one of the agency's partners, steps in. He wants Don to reconsider taking on the Nixon election campaign, and after some discussion, he agrees. At the Draper house, Betty sits in the kitchen with her friend Francine. Francine is six months pregnant but is smoking. They discuss their new neighbor, Helen Bishop, a divorcee. While driving down the street with Bobby and Sally, she sees her new neighbor moving boxes into the house. She goes numb, and crashes into a lawn. Don is with Midgethatday, and apologizes to Betty for being out of reach when Betty was in the hospital. They believe her problem is psychological instead of physiological, and suggest that she see a doctor. At the next meeting for the Right Guard account, Paul tries to push copy that compares the aerosol can to space-aged astronauts but that is rejected by Don. Upset from the meeting, Paul chats up Peggy at the pie cart. He gives her a tour of the office and explains the structure of the company and it's various departments. The next day he tries to make a move on her, but she rejects him. Feeling guilty, Don gets Betty a white gold watch. She's thankful but, through tears, is worried that something may be wrong with her. Don drops her off at the doctor, and he takes off to Midge's place. She tries to confide in Dr. Arnold Wayne, unsure how to really explain what is going on in her life. After leaving Midge's place, he takes Betty out to dinner in the city before they headed home. Once home, he goes into his study, and calls Dr. Wayne to find out what was discussed at the meeting. Dr. Wayne remarks, "I had a very interesting hour with your wife this afternoon." Cast Main Cast * Jon Hamm as Don Draper * Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson * Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell (credit only) * January Jones as Betty Draper * Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway * Bryan Batt 'as Salvatore Romano * 'Michael Gladis as Paul Kinsey * Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove * Rich Sommer as Harry Crane * Maggie Siff as Rachel Menken (credit only) Guest Starring * Rosemarie DeWitt as Midge Daniels * Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper and Special Guest Appearance by * John Slattery 'as Roger Sterling Also Guest Starring * 'Talia Balsam as Mona Sterling * Anne Dudek as Francine Hanson * Darby Stanchfield as Helen Bishop * Andy Umberger 'as Dr. Wayne Co-Starring * 'Mark Kelly as Dale * Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper * Maxwell Huckabee 'as Robert Draper * '''Josiah Polhemus '''as Ernie * 'Marten Holden Weiner 'as Glen Bishop *'Bob Rumnock '''as Waiter #1 * '''Simon Harvey as Waiter #2 * Cecelia Antoinette as Ladies Room Attendant * Darryl Alan Reed as Samuel Quotes Francine: "Ernie?" Betty: "Sally?" Ernie: "We're playing spaceman." Betty: "...Sally Draper come over here this minute. If the clothes from that dry cleaning bad are on the floor of my closet, you're going to be one sorry young lady." '- Betty scolding Sally in Ladies Room.' Joan: "I hope you know that covering your typewriter is office code for; "I'm done for the day"." Peggy: "I'm not feeling so swell." Joan:'' "Neither am I, look at these letters you typed up after lunch. Terre-Haute, Indiana has two R's, and an A and an E at the end. I think either you missed home row by hand or, you were out drinking with the junior account boys again."'' Peggy:'' "I wasn't drinking."'' Joan: "I don't like your tone." Peggy: "I'll re-do these right away." Joan: "Look at you all in a snit." Peggy: "Are you gonna watch me?" Joan: "What is wrong with you?" Peggy: "Honestly? Why is it that every time a man takes you out to lunch around here, you're the dessert?" Joan: "That's terrible." Peggy: ''"It's constant, from every corner. I'm from Bay Ridge, we have manners. Why can't they just leave it alone."'' Joan: "Because men always follow you, all the time. They follow you down the street." Peggy: "Well, not exactly." Joan: "Look dear, I don't know you that well. But you're the new girl and you're not much so; you might as well enjoy it, while it lasts." Peggy:'' "Of course."'' Joan: "Don't be that way, I'm just offering a some perspective. That's all." '- Joan reminding Peggy, she has certain limitations in the "looks-department" Episode: Ladies Room.' Category:Season One Category:Images by episode (Ladies Room)